What Victory Entails
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: The Confessor challenges her Seeker to a friendly fight inducing sex. Richard/Kahlan; Oneshot.


**Rating:** NC17  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Richard/Kahlan  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The Confessor challenges her Seeker to a friendly fight inducing sex.  
><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> Prompted by [bmaniavids]. Written quickly, so it lacks my usual detail.

Not beta'd, all mistakes MUST be my own, then.

* * *

><p>It should've been hard to see with the sun's glare enveloping it, but somehow, the Seeker managed to catch his sword mid air as it was propelled to him from the balcony above. He growled inwardly, clutching the weapon and swung it downwards as his eyes glared in a furious search for the one responsible.<p>

It was that sort of idiocy in this Palace that caused such hazardous accidents! Swords falling from the skies? He didn't know what he would have told a dignitary should he have been meeting with one now.

As the quick, yet thorough, inspection of the balcony as far as he could tell proved culprit-less, Richard steeled his jaw and made move to turn around when something cold, and very much deadly, pressed itself against his throat.

"Too easy," Kahlan's tongue clicked, her voice as smooth as velvet. The tone in which she used was one he was quite used to. She did after all use it often enough in the privacy of their bed chambers.

She seemed to know what she was doing to him as the feel of her soft body pressed the length of itself against him. He had to physically restrain himself from spinning around to face her. The blade against his neck was held tight enough that any such movement would cost him dearly.

And he wasn't entirely sure that Kahlan didn't mean business, either.

"Kahlan? That was you? What were you thinking, someone could've been hurt, or worse, killed!" Finally able to process his thoughts, the Seeker, as Lord Rahl, couldn't allow her questionable antics to go unnoticed.

Just because it was Kahlan did not change the rules.

Or, something like that. It was difficult to maintain balance when his wife seemed to reap certain benefits.

The Mother Confessor gave a snort, and then a soft sigh, using her free hand to push away from him. The move caught him by surprise as he stumbled forward, turning to face her slowly.

While he had her in sight, Richard allowed himself a moment to take in her attire. She was wearing something akin to her white Confessors dress, the only difference being that this one was pure silk and lacked the front devil-laces. The cut of her dress left the neckline to plunge considerably, two strings acted as the gravity to keep her breasts held firmly tucked the material to tie around back. Much like her Confessors dress, the sleeves were long, nearly touching the ground, he was well aware of the angelic appearance it gave her when fighting. To top it all off, not only did the gown fit snuggly to her curvaceous body, but there were two insanely high 'fuck me' slits riding up both thighs.

Richard was sure he was a dead man.

"Richard?" the sound of her voice pulled him from his thoughts as he once more focused on her beautiful face. She was closer than she had been, both daggers drawn and fisted as she folded her arms beneath her breasts. Her frown scolding him.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Yes, and you've just proved my point." Suddenly, she was throwing herself at him. Richard jumped to defend himself, catching her daggers with his sword held horizontally out before him. "I said you are far too easily distracted. All I have to do is stand here."

His lips pursed at her raise of a singular brow, as if challenging him to tell her she was wrong.

She wasn't, of course. Sliding his blade along her weapons, he pushed her back, holding the fuller extended towards her in a reproachful manner.

"You think I'm growing soft?" He couldn't help it, his mouth nearly fell open at the obvious accusation. Him? Soft? Preposterous! He was the Lord Rahl!

Kahlan couldn't help the laugh that escaped her at the look on his face. His scowl only seemed to deepen with every giggle.

"No, no, I just…" instead of using words, she trailed the blade of her weapon along his, listening to the metallic scrape as it went down to the hilt, bringing her closer to her husband. "I thought you wanted me to keep you sharp?" She spoke the words so softly, he had to strain to hear.

Richard barely had time to react as she twisted, nearly catching him in the throat again with a backhanded dagger. He maneuvered out of the way just in time, curving his sword and slashing it upward towards her. Her daggers bounced off the weapon, deterring it as she twirled in towards him.

Thinking quickly, Richard caught her left wrist and twisted it gently behind her back, using only the necessary force. (He knew not to treat her as if she were made of glass). Meanwhile his sword was brought up to catch her throat. She wasn't going to be done in so soon, though, and matched him by blocking with her dagger.

He breathed in her ear, his mood having done a complete one eighty. Mischief danced in her eyes as she bumped him with her backside, the feeling of the meaty flesh pushing against him making him suppress a groan. Her mouth was open, lips curled at the corners to reveal her frisky attitude. She drug her tongue over her teeth, twirling her dagger as she made a sound similar to a laugh and charged at him again.

Richard could feel the stirrings of desire quickly spreading throughout his body as his eyes caught sight of her bare thighs. Every fast paced movement jostled the dress, giving him more than just a fleeting look at her creamy flesh. Little was left to his imagination at his point. He no longer cared about being kept "sharp".

When she came at him with her dagger, he moved in anticipation, successfully tricking her as she quickly planted her foot to stop herself short. He knew her plan. She was going to twist around the other way and come at him from the other side.

His hand smacked hers away, the move stunning her as her weapon was knocked from her hand.

Trapping her free hand between them, his sword pressed lightly into the skin of her other wrist. Moving could result in her losing not just the grip on her dagger, but her hand with it.

The two panted, Kahlan didn't object when she felt Richard press himself into her from behind, nuzzling his nose against her neck as his knee pushed itself between her thighs.

He blew small heated breaths against her skin, the back of his free hand moving slowly down her side. A series of shivers ran down her spine, making her nipples pucker. She was losing all sense of purpose, only managing to summon her willpower long enough to break away from him.

"Now we're even." he said casually, smirking at how quickly the tables had been turned.

Kahlan huffed, "Hardly. The blade of your weapon is much longer than mine."

"What do you suggest then, Mother Confessor?"

Eying him, Kahlan's lips slowly rose up into a smirk. She tossed her dagger off to the side, standing unarmed. Richard tilted his head.

"No weapons. We settle this the old fashioned way."

With a raise of his brows, and a shrug of his shoulders, Richard half grinned as he let his weapon fall from his grasp, landing with a echoing thud on the ground below.

Neither was sure who made the first move. They were a tangled mess, Kahlan's attempts at hitting him with one of her blows seeming spot on until he somehow managed to parry them at the last instant.

Her high kicks were blocked by his forearm, yet whenever she did lift her leg, he was momentarily caught off guard by the skin revealed from the move. It gave her enough time to retract and move in for a solid blow, but somehow, he managed to regain his senses and would catch her fist.

Kahlan soon realized that she was on the offensive, and he was simply toying with her, admiring the flush of her skin. She wasn't entirely sure if it was due to the exertion of their activity or the fact that whenever he touched her, it sent a rush of fire through her veins.

What started out with her calling the shots had swiftly become counter effective. She was supposed to be teaching him a lesson for allowing himself to be distracted, and yet here she was, vivid images of the every night since discovering her power couldn't harm him, forcing her sudden mistake.

Her kick meant for the side of his head, she'd have stopped the blow before it would have landed of course, had been much too slow (or he was just that fast) and resulted with him being able to grab a hold of her ankle. Balancing herself on one leg, the look in her Seeker's eyes as realization washed over her made her heart skip a beat.

Kahlan was gone the instant he pulled her forward, his hand sliding along the underside of her leg, smoothing up her calf. He reached the back of her knee when she gave a yelp, her balance long lost.

Grabbing for him, Kahlan clung to Richard as he guided her to the ground, quickly covering her body with his. There was nothing she could've done to thwart him from obtaining the upper hand. He was powerful and demanding, his hands already ceasing her own as they trapped her arms well above her head.

Kahlan arched up into him, her body betraying her in ways she didn't dare criticize it for. The feel of his body rock hard over hers made it difficult for her to breathe. Her skirts having fallen away to reveal the skin she offered to no one but her beloved, Kahlan's knees fell open in an instant to cradle her Seeker between her warm thighs.

Her eyes fluttered for a moment as she let out a strangled gasp.

"I thought we agreed no weapons?" Kahlan asked breathlessly, her hips instinctively rolling upward which forced her to drag her lower lip between her teeth.

Richard chuckled as he nibbled the skin beneath her ear, making her shudder with want. "That isn't my sword Kahlan…"

"It has thrust and that's still cheating, Richard." Reduced to nothing more than putty beneath him, Kahlan thought that if she were going to lose, she might as well not do so without more of a fight. Playing along for the most part, it was rather easy to do what with him peppering kisses along the column of her throat, Kahlan slowly slid her leg up his side, determined to wrap the limb around him in order to give her the proper leverage she needed.

She wasn't even prepared for the delicious friction that was suddenly created between them as he shifted above her, sensing her intentions. Judging by the low groan that curled from his lips, Kahlan guessed he must've felt it too.

It no longer mattered to her whether she emerged victorious or not. Lying with her back firmly planted in the soft grass, Richard's glorious body obscuring her from the eyes of anyone who would happen to wander by the garden, Kahlan was hard pressed to care for anything other than when he was planning on relieving the ache beginning to stir between her legs.

She was dripping wet for him as it were without him having to do much else.

Letting go of her hands, Richard slid his down her arms, curving his finger tips to seek the cups of her dress. His mouth neared the spongy mounds of her breasts, his tongue darting along the swell teasingly until he tugged the fabric to the side. It surprised her when she felt his hot mouth surround her nipple.

Crying out, Kahlan locked a leg around his, the other hooking itself over his waist, pulling him closer as she reached down to grip his hair in her hands. Her back gave a high arch as if to push more of her breast into his mouth. His tongue swiped over her puckered nipple, sucking the point before teasing it with his teeth. She hissed at the pleasure, moaning when his hips gyrated down into her own.

The sound of his laughter brought her head from the clouds, her eyes opened when she no longer felt his lovely tongue stroking her. Kahlan looked at him almost incredulously as he loomed above her, his hand cupping her breast and giving it a squeeze, "So, I guess this mean's I'm the winner. I hope there's a prize?"

Slipping his hand from her breast, Richard stole her blue eyes as he moved his touch over her stomach, to the bare flesh of her leg. Rubbing her inner thigh in slow circular motions for a moment, he watched as her mouth dropped when he finally touched her. Letting his finger light trace her slit, rubbing her folds to test how ready she was. The moisture gathered there was produced in copious amounts, making his mouth water.

Kahlan barely had time to process a single thought as Richard's head disappeared south of her line of sight.

If this was how he claimed his prize each time he won one of their sparring sessions, she wasn't so sure she ever wanted to put up a fair fight.


End file.
